The END of DxD
by Jalis
Summary: AU Natsu is trapped in the world of DxD. But he's not the same, he and E.N.D. have merged. Is he the same or different or a bit of both. How will he fair caught among the conflict between the three faction. Who will he join. Will he find some new family or home in this new world. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at a story. I don't own fairy tail or Dxd they belong to there respective owners yada. This is an AU i'll be rewriting some aspects of fairy tail such as the war and those that die will stay dead. Natsu's curse will be fire related, but will have a more complex than just really strong fire. Natsu will be OCC, but with a decent reason. Ok hope anyone reading this will like it.**

Prologue

Had he made the right choice, he didn't know. He'd chosen the demon seed at the cost of his magic, the power it had granted him was amazing on par if not greater than acnologia. But he was disappearing, his own power destroying him. He lay there alone in the Ravens of Time his consciousness fading fast. He thought of the war, the pain caused by his own foolishness as a child 400 years ago. Perhaps this was for the best, the dragneels had caused so much pain and misery. Perhaps wendy or porlyusica could save, but for why, most of the guild was wiped out. No it was best to let the nightmare from 400 years to finally end. Fairy tail was strong it wouldn't die so easily laxus wouldn't let it the dreams of mavis and makarov to die. He smiled knowing that it would all be ok and closed his eyes fading to unconsciousness. " Lisanna i'm coming home " he thought as faded.

Pov ?

It seems like the boy was successful in defining fate and freeing zeref from my curse. That was inferating, to think that an abomination was capable of such a feat. She was a Primordial Deity, no this would not stand. Zeref was out of her reach, he belonged to ereshkigal, but the younger brother was still alive if not for long. She would ensure that he'd never get rest or peace. She prevent him from passing to underworld and searched throughout the various universes to find one filled with conflict. There were several tempting choices, a world with silver-eye warriors and youma, one with ghouls and gang wars, but all functioned via kill or be killed, he'd be sure to thrive and adapt. But without one of her curses to relegate him no place she sent him would suffice. She decided to throw him in some world hold him until she could come up with a suitable way to punish him. Any world would do, so she choose one where two fellow primortals were active, perhaps they could do something to make him suffer.

**So a few choices of the bat. Should natsu have a sacred gear or not, should he join rias or remain solo for a time. If i do give him on it wouldn't be too combat focused, either defensive or supportive nothing too crazy. I wouldn't have an update schedule, im too busy between sleep and work for that. I'll try to at least not make them too long between updates. Well bye until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok chapter 1 let's do this. **

An unfamiliar white ceiling was the first thing he saw upon waking up._ Where am I? _I thought. I can't move, there were casts and bandages all over my body and something poking in my arm and a bag of some liquid to his right. _This is wrong im suppose to be dead. How could they get him out of the ravages of time_? I panicked. _Wait something wrong, there's no ether in the earth at least not as much as before. _I closed my eyes and extended my sense and what I found was troubling. _Its all different, the ether is weak and air is so sour, and the number of life signatures were overwhelming millions more than Fiore's. This isn't Fiore or earthland, an alternate universe like edolas perhaps? _

I opened my eyes and stared at the white ceilings and cried quietly, or rather I would have if I could. I simply couldn't, the pain was there but dulled my some sort of intense focus and new memories of a past that wasn't his, but is was so familiar. _Wait natsu and E.N.D. fused into one being that's me._ _Who am i E.N.D. or Natsu Dragneel. Am i both or neither, i didn't know what was my name was supposed to be._

" Hello there i see that you've finally awakened. " said a voice. A man in some sort of white coat with short black hair, he was thin and middle aged. " It touch and go for a few weeks young man, had the Miss Abe not found you in time you would have kicked the bucket. " he spoke in a soft tone. I stared at the man, he don't smell like fiore in the least." I'm Dr. Kato and I am currently in charge of ensuring your swift recovery. May I please ask for your name and whom you are. "

_I just gawked at him, I didn't know what to say or how to approach this, edolas was different I at least had some idea of what to expect but this was just crazy. What do i do say the truth or lei, no i'll just look crazy, i'll play it safe just give him my name. Wait what is my name, i'm not natsu or E.N.D. I'll just go with natsu for simplicity's sake, after all they both shared that name. _" My name is Natsu. " I said " Natsu no last name? " he asked. " Of course it's Strauss, My name is Natsu Strauss. " I blurted out. _Why did i say that. That's her surname. _

" I see Natsu Stauss mixed heritage perhaps, american and japanese most likely. "He said absentmindedly, writing it down on his clipboard. " Your age and Identification number please. " I just stared blankly at him. _My age was a mystery, by tecticality i was only a few hours or weeks old but, both E.N.D. and natsu own ages were unknown or vague at best. I need an excuse any would do. Amnesia perhaps it was a bit of a weak, but believable after all Acnologia and zeref hit him in the head quite a bit in the head. _ I'm sorry I can't seem to remember much else, where am I and what's going on? " I asked.

" I'm afraid im not the best to explain the situation Natsu. What I can say is that is Miss Kiyome Abe found you near death in an alleyway by kuoh academy. You've been in a coma for about 3 weeks." he explained. " Would you excuse me natsu, i have other business to attend to ill have a nurse bring a meal for you shortly." he said walking out of the room.

I closed my eyes and sank into though. _So it seems like the ravages of time were more unstable than I thought. I guess if edolas exist than other universes isn't all that surprising. But how am I alive the cause power was destroying my body, they shouldn't be able to heal me without any magic and I can sense any from. Wait these people cant use magic, but there's a number of different magic signatures surrounding this infirmary. Why would they be here? Are they watching someone who, there's no notable auras besides mine. Damn it i've been letting my aura go unrestrained while i was passed out fucking Damn it ! _I focus on restraining my aura, but it wasn't easy the curse power was reelin._ It wasn't what I thought it'd be. I was expecting it to wild and out of control, but was more overbearing and burned with an intense slow heat that didn't seem to have a bottom. Ok what next whoever i watching me isn't going to stay in place. I need to get out of here, things might get violent. I'll steal some others from a doctor and go into hiding, I can take care of myself and my wounds were mostly healed. I have to wait for the right moment. I'll have that food and gather a bit more information of what counrty im in and the world if possible. _

I Opened my eyes and sat up just as a woman in a black suit and glasses walked into the room. " Hello there i'm Agent kuroko smith you can call me smith. I work for the japanese social welfare and in charge of ensuring your safety and that you are able to return to a stable life. " she said with a faint smile. " I was just to by dr. kato that your seem to have trouble recalling your past. It seems like we have much to discuss. "

" Yeah " I said dumbly. _Maybe i should see where this goes, perhaps I can get something out of this. The first plan is still on the table, but i can't act to rashly not again. _

**OK, first things first. I'm definitely making natsu not be a devil,the is now is getting natsu involved with the plot. I have some ideas. I am going to address the natsu and E.N.D. Fusion think of it like Piccolo and kami. Next don't expect much i have vague ideas of the plot, but I am putting some more thought into this. Smut isn't the focus and fight scenes i have no practice, i'll try to include some but no promises. Power levels natsu is about in between dragon kings and emperors, hell need to learn to master the curse power. Ok that's all. **

**Bye until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So I have a better idea of what I'm going to do with Natsu and his role in dxd. He's staying solo from the three factions and as for pairing. There will be a harem. I only have three more or less confirmed. OK I'll start with the chapter. **

I entered the small apartment. It was small, but it felt cold. I sat on the bed, _this isn't bad could be worse _I thought_. School those were rare in Fiore, but it seemed like they were quite common in this world. I thought back to my friends back at fairy tail, I could find a way back maybe make my own version of Anima. It was a bittersweet idea but unfortunately I knew that it wouldn't be right to just go strolling back as if nothing happened. _

_I wasn't even supposed to be alive in that world, I was living on borrowed time from the moment I was brought back from the dead. Things change and those that refuse to accept change are better off dead. I didn't know what to do now, but that has never stopped me before. _

I got up and opened a small booklet about the new school he would be attending starting tomorrow. I didn't understand the little details of Miss smith's explanation of what exactly what was going on, but short version was that they thought he was victim of some sort of slavery ring. They were trying to give him a fresh start.

_The only issue is those familiars that have been on my tail since woke up. I have the feeling that things wouldn't be simple. Things might get ugly fast l, but I won't let it get in my way. Besides they already had their eyes on me, I doubt they'll lose me. On the bright side at least it he might be able to get better information from them. I wonder what they want from me. _

Scene break. 

I later hear knock on the door. _That's weird, I wasn't expecting anyone, Miss Smith perhaps or the ones watching me? _I walked to the door and prepared to open it with my left hand balled into a fist prepared to attack. _I can't sense anything off, but that could be a trick. I'll stay on guard. _I open the door and peered out. Standing there was brunette girl with drill like hair and some sort of dress. _What kind of hair is that it must take hours to get it down. _I thought to myself.

" Hi there would you happen to be Natsu Strauss. " she asked. " Yup " I replied

" That's great, my name is Kiyome Abe. Good to meet the guy I found in the dumpster. " she said with a cheery grin.

" So, aren't you going to invite me inside. " I simply stared the name sounded familiar but from where? _Well it couldn't hurt I'm pretty damn strong so anyone who comes at me will regret it. " Sure please come on. " I said. We both sat down by the table and I asked. " So what are you want. " _

_I recognize the name of the girl that brought me to the hospital. This was my first time meeting her in person. She seemed nice enough, however I can sense the slightest amount of magic within her. Her dress looked familiar, but from where I know the booklet had pic the school uniforms. It was tacky as fuck. _

" How rude is it wrong to want to meet the boy that I saved.

**Kiyome Pov. **

_He's so damn hot, that tank top and sweatpants don't hide anything. I remember when I found him in the ally way by the school, hardly breaking with hole in his chest and nasty burns. I could just let him die, I would never have forgiven myself if had. I visited twice while he was asleep, but for the most part he was covered in casted and Bandages from head to toe. I couldn't visit more often because of the new school year and tennis tryouts. That and the Devils were more active as of late. It's scary living with such strong neighbors. _

" How rude of you. I simply wanted to see you in person, is that so bad. I see so I'm not wanted, I guess I'll leave. " I sniffed with tears. Swelling in my eyes.

" Ehh? What I didn't mean it like that, don't cry. " he panicked. " just kidding " I said. _He's so easy to tease, this will be fun. _ " Geez that's not a nice thing to do to someone you just met. " he pouted.

I stuck my tongue out at him " Anyways natsu how have you been your injuries were insane, I couldn't believe you were still breathing. "

" Well I've been ok and my injuries healed quite nicely. I'm more worried about school and the entrance exams tomorrow." He mused. " Honestly, this is my first time attending an Academy. I might do a sport or something. "

Natsu Pov 

_Kiyome Abe, she has a nice soothing aura that feels nostalgic. If there are more people like her in school, maybe I finally have a nice life of a freelance mage mercenary. It sounded ok. _I smiled knowing that tomorrow was bright and even if his family at fairy tail was gone it would all be ok.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the three rules when leaving fairy tail_. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you 's no problem, my past is my alone. _

_You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain._

_There's none of my past contacts here anyways. _

_Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live. Yes I will never forget any of you guys. Thanks for making my time with you the best years of my life. _

I felt a tear roll down my face. " Hey Natsu stop crying I'm sorry. " I heard abe say pulling my arm.

" Haha its nothing Abe I was just being getting some payback for earlier " I laughed.

She pouted some more " man your such bully Natsu.

The apartment felt much warmer now.

**OK so not much to say besides I hope you all enjoy. I have a better idea of where this is going, but for now it's just me having fun. Peace out y'all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo Sorry for being gone for so long. My job took me to Europe for a few months. Still here, I have a bit more time on my hands. I've read up on the sacred gears. The rule and origins of sacred gears are so vague that I'll be mixing some Fate noble phantasm rules. I might write a another crossover with fairy tail and A Certain magical index, but that's a big project so it's far off. I might write a smaller akame ga kill one or a Fate one. Well it's not much, but I hope y'all enjoy. **

**First day of School Part 1 **

Natsu woke up at the crack of dawn. He got up and started to prepare for school. He looked down at the items that made the jump with him to this world. There were only two. He had left his scarf to Wendy, before he had left to face acnologia in the space between time.

The first was a plain silver locket that his brother had left him. Inside was a painting of his mother and father alongside himself and Zeref. _I don't know why zeref left this to me after I landed the killing blow, but I'll keep it. It just feels right, one last tie to_ _earthland_. Natsu put the locket around his neck. It felt so small and cold compared to his scarf.

Next was a black ring nothing special, but it was lisanna's engagement ring. _I know your gone, but I still miss you with all my heart. I'll make sure that the lives you valued keeps burning bright, even if I can't get why. _Natsu put the ring on his right ring finger.

Natsu walk to the fridge and opened it to find it empty. _That's right I eat all the food for dinner last night. It was good, but this thing doesn't hold much._

Natsu walked back to put on his school uniform. It didn't take long to change, but he remembered to wrap the bandages around his right arm and chest. His hand was scared black by the savage flames of the end. His skin missing from the just above the elbow down and the muscles showing. His chest and torso were littered with scars of old fights.

_Ms. Smith told me to cover up my scars, apparently it might scare some people. I don't know why scars are nothing to be ashamed of, Well whatever I'll go along with it. _

Natsu head out the door with a bag fill of books. _I skimmed through them, they all made no sense. Just a bunch of numbers and stories of the past, not to mention the one filled with a pictures of body parts so damn weird. _

Miss Smith had given him a list of trains to take in order to get the the academy. Natsu shuttered about the thought of riding multiple trains. _No way in hell, the map is easy enough to read I'll just run there it's only a few miles, nothing really compared to my workouts. _

Natsu started to jog down the streets, he followed the increasing number of kids with uniforms similar to his. He failed to notice that he was generating a gale that knocked them over all as he jogged. Leaving a trail of disoriented high schoolers in his wake.

It didn't take him long to get th the school. But something caught his attention. The were multiple barriers surrounding the school.

_Seems like they not meant to keep people out_, _more like an alarm of some sort_._ But what's the trigger, I'm not good with these complex types of magic. I only know a bit because gramps and Freed tried they're best drill into my head how to ID and break barriers. Man I wish I had paid more attention. _

Natsu look at the barriers and manged to ID the primary one as an energy detection. Anyone with an abnormal amount or specific type of energy would set it off. The others were too complex for him, but at least he might be in the clear if he lower his energy levels. He focused and walked thought the gate.

Nothing happened, no alarms or guards rushing arrest him. It was a bit unsettling, but the fact the there was magic here when no one he'd met had any magic was odd.

" Hello would you be Mr. Natsu Strauss. " a voice asked breaking him from his train of thought. Natsu look at the girl that spoke and looked her up and down.

She was about his height with long black hair, with blue glasses over her eyes. Which were a bit odd her left eye was purple and her right eye was light brown, she didn't seem to be all that special, but he had been a fighter long enough to know better.

_She carries herself with a caution masked by a shy quiet demeanor. She's trained in some martial arts and weapons. Wait ! She's not really hiding it, but this faint magical power is demonic in nature. Her smell is similar to the etherious too. _

_Then this school is under the control of demons these must be theirs barriers. I have to wait all these kids around us, thing will get bloody if I start anything. _

" Yup I'm natsu and who the fuck are you. " Natsu growled.

" I am Tsubaki Shinra vice president of the student council. I am here to escort you to the student council room to speak with the president. Please follow me Strauss-san " she said ignoring his hostility and turned and walked toward the main building.

" Hey at least wait for me damn it. " he huffed chasing after her.

Tsubaki lead him to a room with a large table with chairs surrounding it. At the head of the table sat a girl with bobbed black hair and purple? eyes with red glasses.

_She's a sharp one, her eyes are scanning me looking for all the info I can give her. She's a devil for sure. Her energy is different from tsubaki, it's pure and she has more. Definitely stronger but still nothing compared to others I've faced. I should keep my guard up demons are never up to any goo-_

" Are you listening to me Mr. Strauss or are going keep glaring at me. " The girl snapped.

" Huh? What? R-Right I'm sorry what did you say. " Natsu stutters.

_Damn it so much acting tough. _

" I'll start from the beginning then. Pay close attention or you will face disciplinary action. Understand Mr. Strauss." She said.

" Yeah Whatever. " he huffed.

" I see you have an attitude. I'll make you change that. As I was saying. I am Souna Shitori the student council president of Kuoh Academy. " Sona informed him.

" First and foremost I welcome you to this school. I'm certain that you'll find it to be an excellent opportunity to build one's future. "

She stated and continued.

" Furthermore Today you will be taking a series of aptitude tests to gauge your current level of education and Fitness. "

" I see anything else I need to know Souna. "

Natsu asked.

" Yes please refer to me as president. I have will not have such familiar terms to be used. "

She retorted.

" Gotcha Souna. " he said leaving the room before she could respond.

" What do you think Lady Sona is he friend or foe. " asked Tsubaki

" Hard to say, but he definitely a threat. His level of magic power is unprecedented for a human, if he even is one. His energy is a mix of several incompatible elements. I sense a bit of human, demon, dragon, and undead among others " Sona explained.

" A mix you say, so like a chimera or a hybrid. "

Tsubaki questioned

" Yes and no Tsubaki. They all been perfectly merged in something that shouldn't exist by an logic in the world. It's an abomination, it puts me on edge think about it. I must speak with Rias on the matter. For now keep a close eye on our little anomaly. " She orders.

" Yes Lady Sona. " Tsubaki replied.

Natsu walked away from the council room pissed off.

_Demons such nasty pieces of work. I can sense little over a dozen of them. They're all weak barely low D ranked only Souna and one other being high D ranked. If it comes to a fight they won't pose a threat, but the students don't stand a chance. No doubt they'll use them as hostages, any demon would. I-I don't want to have this destroyed. I have another chance at life I don't want anything to ruin that. I don't want to be- _

" Hey Natsu something wrong. You're glaring is scaring everyone. " said a voice.

Natsu turned to see Abe at his side.

" Huh how long have you been there Abe. " he asked.

" I've been here for a few minutes trying to get your attention. But you seem to be thinking about something really hard. I can say I'm surprised the president can a bit intimidating at first, but don't let that fool you she's a big softie acting tough. " she said.

" Sure I guess. Anyways I gonna be take a bunch of test today, so see ya. " he replied.

" Well that's to bad I want to hang out before first period. Let's have lunch together meet me by the tennis club building by the tennis courts. See you then natsu. " she said waving as she turned the corner to class.

" It's a deal meet you there! " shouted after her. Natsu smiled softly.

_The little things. I need to enjoy them while they last. This unease I'm feeling can wait. I'll deal with the demons and the owners of the familiars when the I get to them. For now I need to pass these test. Hell ya I'll beat up any opponent that in my way. It can't be too different from the S-class trial right. _

**Welp that took forever to get out. Again I'm sorry. I haven't given up on writing. Anyways the exams will be next chapter. I have so many ideas for stories that I'll never write them. But maybe I'll do a one shot xover here and there. Well see y'all next time. **


End file.
